


Nightmares

by Bakeneko37



Series: The selective hybrid [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Caring Ravi, Cat Hybrid Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Taekwoon is having recurrent nightmares, Wonsik does everything to help him and that ends up with him having his cat hybrid in his arms every night.





	Nightmares

Wonsik knew his hybrid suffered and went through hard things before he ended up in that institution and then in his house, he remembered the fear Taekwoon showed the first morning he woke up on his bed.

What he didn’t know was that they were still so present in his head.

The first time Taekwoon had a violent nightmare was a couple of weeks after Taekwoon started to snuggle against him every night; the hybrid started to squirm on the bed, whimpering softly while his hands and legs tried to shove the imaginary thing on top of him. Wonsik almost ends up on the floor for all his movements, but in the end he managed to stand up and turn on the light, seeing the trashing form of his hybrid on the bed.

He felt scared, yes, but the feeling that ran through his whole body was despair. He knew Taekwoon was suffering and he didn’t know how to help him, he tried talking to him so he woke up, but the other wasn’t really listening and when he touched, he let out a cry that made him believe he had hurt him, he didn’t know what to do and that was a nightmare for him.

When Taekwoon finally managed to wake up, he sat up quickly, his ears flattened against his head while his tail wrapped around his leg. His body that was covered in a thin layer of sweat trembled while he hugged his legs and buried his face between them. Wonsik could tell he was embarrassed, but wasn’t saying anything.

“Taekwoon… do you need something?” He asked softly, something was telling him that the other wasn’t going to say what he was dreaming and he didn’t want to force it out of him, could be worse.

“N-No.”

His voice was trembling and although it still sounded beautiful to Wonsik’s ears, he hated how he was capable of hearing the fear and pain still adorning them along with the soft sobs. Taekwoon didn’t say anything else and it took him a while to calm down. Without daring to look at him, he lied down and curled up on the bed, hugging himself and having his back face his owner.

Wonsik couldn’t sleep that night, after he noticed Taekwoon fell asleep again he slipped in the corner of the bed so the other had all the space he wanted. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened and he was asking himself what he could do if it happened again, while he watched his back, he wondered if he had ever talked about it with anybody, wondered if someone tried to help him with it or if he had only being dealing with it the best he could through all this time… He only wished he could help him.

The next day Taekwoon didn’t say anything and Wonsik didn’t ask either, he knew the other wasn’t just going to say what happened and had the feeling that if he forced it out of him, he could lose the trust the other had since he accepted coming with him.

They had breakfast as they normally did before Wonsik moved to his studio to work on the song he had been working on for a long time, noticing Taekwoon followed but not as fast as the other days and that he was keeping his eyes on the floor.

“Do you need something, Taekwoon?” He dared to ask when he sat down and noticed the hybrid wasn’t playing with the pen as he had been doing before.

“…No, I’m fine” He muttered with the same sad and low voice he used the night before.

“You can trust me, I’ll do my best to help you.” He said with a smile, but after the other just kept looking at him and didn’t say anything, he sighed and looked back to work on his song.

Pretending once more that everything was fine, they continued with their normal activities minus Taekwoon playing around and looking sad and worried instead of curious and calm. They went to sleep a little bit past midnight and slept for a couple of hours before Taekwoon woke up with the same problem.

Wonsik felt close to tears at seeing him suffering like that, he once more tried to calm him down with his voice, placing his hand on his shoulder and thanking that at least this time he wasn’t shoved up immediately. Still, it took them several minutes to calm down and fall asleep again, or at least Taekwoon, if Wonsik managed to sleep two hours, it was a lot.

“I’m sorry for waking you up twice...and not letting you sleep.”

The next day had this difference, apart from Taekwoon looking paler and more tired, he suddenly said while they were in the studio, finishing the details the song needed before sending it to his producer, surprising Wonsik for how unexpected it had been.

“You don’t really need to apologise for that… I’m more worried for you” He muttered, biting his lip while he continued writing, hoping he didn’t mess things.

Taekwoon kept looking at him, but didn’t say anything else, resting his cheek on the table while his tail moved to wrap around Wonsik’s arm, thanking the other didn’t make him talk more or asked why.

It was a big step although it seemed as nothing, he and Taekwoon had developed a unique way of communicating and those simple and small actions had a deeper meaning, it said they were moving to the right direction.

Unfortunately things weren’t all perfect, Taekwoon continued waking up by the same nightmare those nights and Wonsik could see the by the end of the week how tired and even sick he was starting to look, the sleepless nights and memories were hurting him more than physically.

He needed to something and instead of just asking Taekwoon what he could do, that afternoon when Taekwoon was reading a book, Wonsik spent almost the whole afternoon in his computer, looking everywhere for information about how to help people with frequent nightmares and even night terrors, knowing too well that going to a psychologist wasn’t an option since Taekwoon was only going to keep looking at the doctor the whole session without saying anything.

Taekwoon observed him with interest, ears pointing up and tail flicking around while he followed the movements he was making and seeing the blanket, water, towel and books he left close to the bed, but not asking anything about them.

“Let’s sleep Taekwoon~” Nodding, he hid under the covers and closed his eyes, again moving closer to Wonsik after a while.

By the time the nightmare attacked again, Wonsik was a little but more ready and jumped into action shortly after.

Moving closer, he started whispering soothing worlds to the hybrid, saying this wasn’t happening and was only a nightmare, successfully waking him up after a couple of minutes. Once Taekwoon was awake, he brought the towel and started to wipe the sweat and tears from him so he felt comfortable, wrapping him up on the blanket shortly after so he felt safe.

He almost squeaked in triumph when Taekwoon leaned closer and hid his body in his arms, closing his eyes “It’s alright, I’m here and won’t hurt you.”

It didn’t matter that he felt the position was kind of uncomfortable for him and that his arms were starting to get numb, he wasn’t going to let go of him till he calmed down and managed to fall asleep again.

Hybrids weren’t just pets and he knew it even before reading the papers the agency gave for him to sign, knew they were supposed to take care of them and that’s what he was going to do, Taekwoon was simply too important for him.

“Thank you…”

He looked up from his laptop when he heard the quiet and soft voice, seeing Taekwoon fumbling with a pencil while his tail swished almost everywhere “Again, no need to thank me.” He smiled, looking back at the screen again “I’m glad I helped.”

“My past owner only used me… day and night, whenever he felt stressed or angry he just came to me…”

He stopped his work in the same instant Taekwoon spoke again, closing his laptop and looking at the hybrid that seemed to be struggling with holding his feelings back “What a bastard.”

“For years I thought that was my only purpose” He sighed, burying his face on his arms “Didn’t know they were going to come back at me.”

He assumed it was the fact that he was owned again instead of being in that agency where no one really belonged to someone, the reason of why his nightmares were back.

“But you’re not like him.”

Wonsik couldn’t help but smile with the last words “I would never hurt you, Taekwoon” He smiled “And of course I’m not, I’m way more handsome, I’m sure.”

It was the first time he saw the other laughing and that small action made his heart swell with happiness. That and the fact that after that day, Taekwoon wanted being in his arms for the whole night instead of just snuggling, doing the same till the nightmares ended…

And even after they ended.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
